This can't be happening
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Ruby Potter disappeared the night of the attack, and reappeared in the OP world. Now she's known as Amber Dracule! The wife of the famous Dracule Mihawk. When she had announced something important one day, she somehow disappeared once again. Only to be brought back to her birth world. What will happen now? How will she get back? Find out! Fem!Harry/Dracule
1. Chapter 1

**Edited PLEASE READ EVERYTHING BECAUSE I CHANGED SOME STUFF**

**Please review, follow and favourite. **

**_VERY IMPORTANT! (CHANGED SO PLEASE READ)_****: The time period where I'm placing this story in, is when Mihawk and Shanks are in their mid-30's alongside Fem!Harry so that means: Luffy just turned a teenager and no Straw Hat crew. Mihawk is still the World's Greatest Swordsman, while Shanks is one of the Yonko's. So, with that let's get this story started! **

**PS: Leave me a comment if you want me to write down Ruby's life after she came to the One Piece world**

**PPS: What gender should the child be?**

Ruby Potter, a small and innocent one year old child, crawled around on the floor so fast that her father wasn't able to keep up with her. The toddler's long red curly hair bounced lightly as she continued with her current action. Her emerald eyes laughed with so much joy. She enjoyed squirming away from her father. The toddler was happy that no one caught her yet. A second later, she was picked up by her mother. A small protest whine came from the girl's mouth. The father stopped running. He panted and stood up straight. The man, James Potter, whined with a pout on his face:

"That's not fair! How were you able to catch Ruby?"

Lily Potter rolled her emerald eyes playfully at the childish behaviour. She had her daughter rest on her hip, with the right arm supporting the small body. Before either of the adults said anything, they heard an explosion, which came near the house. The black headed man felt someone getting past the charm. His eyes widened in shock, after he quickly realized who it was. He turned to his family, and said to his wife in panic:

"Lily, take Ruby and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off."

The red headed woman ran off without another word. She knew better that it would be worthless to protest, since one of them had to hide their daughter somewhere and keep her safe. She held her daughter so close to her chest, as if she was afraid that the infant would disappear in any moment. The sound of footsteps banging onto the wooden floor, echoed throughout the second floor. They were followed by a door being opened, then slammed very hard. Lily quickly covered her daughter with her body, right when the door of the nursery blew open. The thing that walked in was a person, who looked nothing like a human being. Instead, he had features that resemble a snake. The man pointed a long wand at the red headed woman, and snarled at her:

"Back away from the girl."

"Not Ruby, please no don't kill her, take me, kill me instead-"

The woman pleaded, as she put Ruby in her wooden crib and turned back to the man quickly. She had fear go through her veins, for what could happen to her family, but it was covered with fear for her daughter's life. The man, Voldermort, growled at the muggleborn:

"This is my last warning-"

"Not Ruby! Please... have mercy... not Ruby! Please, I'll do anything..."

"Avada Kedavra!"

The man howled, as green light shot out of the wand after he flicked the object. The light hit right in the woman's chest, as she screamed on top of her lungs. Her voice died down almost immediately, as she collapsed onto the ground. Her body just laid there with open emotionless eyes. It was very clear at the moment that she was dead. The snake like man turned his attention towards the girl. All she did was tilt her head to the side with wonder. Her red curls brushed against the mattress gently, like a feather was rubbed against a human's skin. The emerald eyes, which looked up at him with nothing but wonder, disgusted the man. He raised his wand, and shouted once more:

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green light hit the toddler. But instead of it killing her, the spell bounced off and hit the wizard. A very bright green light had shined throughout the house. Finally, after a long few moments, it had died down. However, instead of there being 4 bodies in the entire house, there was now only two, which belonged to the dead parents. The Dark Lord had disappeared, alongside the daughter of the Potter's. Neither of them had left any clue for their whereabouts.

-ooOOoo-

It was early in the morning, the sunlight snuck through the curtains and into the large bedroom. The light hit as many places as possible, although it wasn't enough to make the room brighter. The curtains were thick, which prevented the sun rays to go through as easily. In the middle of the bedroom, was a king sized bed, which had two people lay in it.

Amber Dracule, also known as Ruby Potter in her younger years, laid there in bed asleep. She twitched every few seconds, her head moved from side to side, and started to sweat slightly. Her long red curly hair scattered across the big black pillows carelessly. Her hand, the one with the wedding ring, clenched onto the dark red blanket tightly. So tightly, that her fingers turned white.

_"Not Ruby! Please... have mercy... not Ruby! Please, I'll do anything..."_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_A woman screamed echoed throughout the dream, while at the same time a bright green light appeared._

Amber felt herself being shaken by somebody. She didn't respond. Soon, the shakiness turned from light to rough. The 30 years old red headed woman eyes snapped open finally, after a good ten minutes. As, she started to panic with fright, her emerald eyes met familiar hawk like eyes. Her body stopped to panic, and immediately relaxed when she saw the pair.

"Was it that dream again?"

The handsome young man asked his wife, only to get a shaky nod as a responds. The man, Mihawk Dracule, wrapped his arms around his wife Amber, only to bring her into a tight protective hug. He could feel how shaken she was, under his strong arms. The dreams became more frequently, which had started to worry Hawk-eye. They appeared only once or twice a year, but now they appear more than three times a week. Amber wasn't getting enough rest, because of that it only made him even more distressed. There were very few things, almost nothing, that could bother him. Although, when it came to his lover, his feelings, as much as he doesn't like to show them, had finally surfaced.

Mihawk felt the woman start to shake less and soon she completely stopped. Her nose snuggled into her husband's neck. She closed her eyes and curled closer into his body. Every time that she had that dream, the only thing that could help calm her down was her spouse, who she's very thankful for every time that he was there. She knew that she was worrying him. This is why she tried to hide the fact that she was so tired and her energy was drained due to all of these nightmares. She changed the subject:

"Are you going to see Shanks again?"

"Mhm"

He murmured quietly. He buried his nose into her red curly hair.

"Take me with you. I haven't seen him for a while now. I also want to tell him the news."

The emerald eyed woman commented while she pulled her face away. A smile appeared on her tired face, at the thought of what she was going to say and the reaction that she would get from her friend. She noticed that her husband was thinking deeply about what she said. There was a part of him that doesn't want to say anything, but he couldn't say no since they couldn't hide the secret for very long. After she got a nod as a responds, the couple got out of bed, got ready for the day, ate breakfast and left the castle.

-ooOOoo-

"Hey Amber, you came to watch us fight?"

A red headed pirate, Shanks, asked his friend. The woman smiled softly and nodded. She looked at Mihawk, before her eyes stared back at the other pirate. The thought about what she was going to tell him, once more, came through her mind. She had a wicked look in her eyes, that didn't belong to the innocent face she was showing. She couldn't wait to tell him the news. She clapped her hands together, and she said to him happily:

"After your fight, Mihawk and I have something to tell you."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

Shanks asked her confused, his eyebrow raised in a questionable manner. When he looked into her eyes, he knew that whatever it was going to be he wasn't going to like it. That look in her eyes always spelled out that she was up to something. Amber blinked a few times. She chuckled nervously and said to him while she sneaked a look to her husband:

"I could, but then my dear husband, over here, is going to be grumpy because he wouldn't get his fight with you."

The only responds that they got, was him crossing his arms over his chest. The red headed pirate looked between the two confused. After a moment he just shrugged and stood up. Both of the male figures got onto a deserted island nearby, where the both of the swordsmen could battle. The two men faced one another. Each of them had their weapons out. A light breeze went by, which made the many leaves on the trees move slightly. After it had done so, one leaf got detached from its spot. Slowly and gently, it flew through the air towards the ground. When it had touched the ground, the sounds of metals hitting one another started to echo loudly throughout the distance.

Amber watched from Shanks ship, alongside his crew, how the two males fought. The only ones that seemed surprised at the battle were the new crew mates. Because they haven't seen the both of them fight yet. The old crew mates weren't really surprised at the battle, but they did seem to be curious as to who would win. There was always a chance that either of them wins in the end, which was rare since each time it would end up as a tie. It seemed like long hours had gone by, when finally the battle had ended. Once more, neither of the two won. Although, instead of them bring frustrated, the battle itself had satisfied them. When they finally got back onto the ship, Shanks got all three of them sake. He was left dumbfounded when the red headed woman declined.

"You declined a drink? You _never _declined a drink! You're my drinking buddy remember?"

Shanks stated with shock as he whined at the same time. Amber rolled her eyes at his behaviour. She looked to her left side towards Mihawk who drank his sake. When their eyes met, it seemed that they had a silent conversation going on between them. Finally, she looked back at the red headed male. He had already drunk a large amount of sake from his own large cup. She smirked at an idea and waited for him to once more drink. When he did, she said:

"Well, that's because I'm pregnant."

Quickly, Amber ducked as sake blew towards her way. After it died down, she set straight up once more, and looked over at Shanks. Who had spit the sake out in shock, and now was coughing. She slammed her hand against his back a few times, until he stopped coughing. The pirate captain looked at his friends dumbfounded, as he tried to fathom what was said to him. He said slowly, so to make sure he hadn't misheard what she said:

"You're... pregnant..."

Mihawk rolled his hawk like eyes at the behaviour. He put the huge cup on the wooden table. He said to the man in front of him:

"You heard it right."

A minute went by and nobody from the trio group spoke. After he finally digested the news, Shanks said with a huge grin on his face:

"Congratulations! How far are you?"

"Two months"

Amber laughed at her friend's behaviour. The pirate captain shouted:

"Let's throw a party!"

Before anybody said anything else, a _very _bright light appeared out of nowhere. It was so bright, that everybody had to cover their eyes in fear that they would go blind. As it died down finally, Mihawk looked over to his side. He expected to see Amber, only to come face to face with midair. The two men looked at each other slowly in shock. Both of them knew that she couldn't have disappeared into thin air. They, along with the crew, quickly looked all over the ship, in search for her. Only, to come back empty handed.

After they weren't able to find her, Shanks saw something that he never thought would happen. Mihawk's face went very pale, as he realized that he _doesn't know where his pregnant wife was_! _What's going on here?!_ It was the only thing that went through his mind at that moment. Whoever was behind this was going to pay for this dearly with their lives!

-ooOOoo-

"Ruby Potter"

A voice boomed across a huge hall, only to be followed by surprised whispers. Right then and there, a bright light had appeared only to disappear just as quickly. It had left behind a nearly unconscious red headed adult woman on the ground, near the huge golden goblet. _Where am I? What's going on? _It was the only thought that went through Amber's mind, before everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Please review, follow and favorite. _**

**_Chance of OOC so please don't hate me_**

**_There's going to be only one child_**

**_Boy: 2_**

**_Girl: 3_**

**_Writing childhood: 2 _**

The next day, Amber tried to calm down after she woke up, but her tired body wouldn't let her. In her mind, she was worried and scared for her offspring's health. She was also scared, because she wasn't so sure about what's going on. The last thing she remembered was a bright light, and what seemed to be a huge room that she landed in. Because of that, and the fact that she doesn't know where in the world she was, the feeling of anger and annoyance over clouded the other emotion. On the other hand, she was scared for the fact that she was all alone. She _is_ an in depended woman, a powerful and scary one at that, but there were times when she was scared when she was left all alone. Amber curled into a ball, with her arms wrapped around her stomach protectively. Finally after a few more tries, her emerald eyes opened. She looked around for a bit with her head, and found herself in what seems to be a hospital room. _Where am I?_ She thought to herself scared.

The next thing she knew, she felt something flow through her body fast, as if it had reacted to something. It was a familiar feeling. Amber knew that at some point in the past, she felt the same thing, but the problem was that she couldn't remember when it was exactly. After what seemed like a few long minutes, the familiar feeling disappeared just like that. As if, it was never there to begin with.

After that strange experience, the pregnant woman felt like she wasn't alone in the room. She turned her head towards the side that her back was facing, and saw somebody familiar. Her green eyes narrowed in shock. The man looked around confused, until he saw her. Without a second waste, he went to her bed side and pulled her into a tight embrace. Amber hugged him back, as she felt all of her fears being washed away through the tears. _Damn these hormones, _she thought to herself, because she barely cries over anything. She whispered into his shoulder:

"Mihawk, what's going on here?"

"I don't know."

He replied with frustration and confusion. One minute he was on the ship, and the next he appeared in what seems like a hospital room. When he saw his wife, he felt a relief wash over him. Mihawk pulled away slightly. He saw her tears then whipped them away with his thumbs.

"Seems that you're awake, and who might this be?"

An old male voice asked. The Shichibukai turned around fully to face the stranger, making sure that his body would be between his lover and the old man. He took out Yoru and pointed it at the man, ready to fight him if it comes to it. The stranger held his hands up while saying slowly and gently:

"I'm not going to harm either of you. I just came to check on the young lady over here to see if she was awake or not."

Amber sat there. She hadn't said a word ever since she asked her husband what was going on. Inside the woman done her best to not glare at her husband, oh how much she hated him over protecting her even though he has good reasons. Pushing the feelings aside, she swung her legs over to the edge of the bed, stood up slowly and interrogated the stranger:

"Where are we? What's going on? Who are you?"

A small smile appeared on his lips. He didn't reply to her questions. The only thing that the old man had done was wave his left hand, towards the bed and the chair that was next to the bed. Mihawk didn't move a muscle, as he had no intention in letting his guard down. Amber looked over at her husband. She put her hand on his shoulder in a calm manner. The two pair of eyes met. After a moment, he put the sword down and sat down on the chair while the red headed woman sat down on the edge of the bed. They watched as the old man walk over to them. He replied finally:

"You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I'm the headmaster of this school. As for your last question, you see, we have a tournament going on right now. Tonight, we picked our three champions who are going to participate. When I called out a certain name, you" He turned his blue eyes to the pregnant female, "appeared out of thin air. I must say Ruby Potter, that you gave everybody quite a surprise."

"Ruby… Potter…?" Amber asked confused. For some odd reason the name sounded very familiar to her. Now that she thought about it, it was the same name that she kept on hearing in her dreams. She always thought that it was just a dream, with a random name in it, but never really thought that it has some connection to her. She shook her head, to shake off the thought. She finally said to him, "You must have mistaken me for somebody else Albus. My name is Amber Dracule, not Ruby Potter."

He raised a white eyebrow at her statement. If she hadn't appeared when he called out the name, he wouldn't have believed it either. The major thing that made him want to deny it as well was that she, in what seems to be, in her early or mid thirties, it seems to confuse him to no end. Ruby Potter should be a teenage girl right now, not a fully grown woman. The thing is... that the goblet never lied before. So, she had to be none other than the missing Girl-Who-Lived. He said to her calmly:

"But you are Ms. Potter."

"Mrs. Dracule"

"Pardon me?"

He asked confused, clearly not understanding what she just said to him. Amber rolled her eyes at him. She said once more with a bit of annoyance added to the tone:

"I'm married to this man over here, so it's Mrs. Dracule."

Dumbledore just stared at her for a moment, before he nodded and said:

"Alright, but If you weren't Ruby Potter, then you shouldn't had appeared when that name was called."

This time, he didn't get a reply from her. The headmaster watched as she looked over at the black headed man, as if she was trying to ask him something. After what seems like a few hours, she finally looked back at him. Amber asked:

"Can you explain a bit more about the tournament?"

Dumbledore nodded. It took a good few hours to explain to the two of them not only the tournament, but about the world that they're in now. It was hard to believe in what he was saying, but after all the things they've seen it wasn't really that hard. The only thing that neither of the couple accepted so easily was the fact that somehow, Amber was born in this world and somehow has teleported to the other world. When the headmaster found out that it was her magic that was behind it, he quickly casted a spell to see how much magic she had left, which turned out to be none unlike awhile ago. Whatever magic she had left, has been used to bring her husband to this world. Now, she was no more than a squib in the eyes of the Wizarding World. It was understandable really, because going from one world to another always took a lot of powers. Even magical beings have a tough time. They usually go from one world to another once or twice, before they have to settle down to regain their strength for who knows how long.

Mihawk said to Dumbledore:

"She doesn't have any magic left, so she doesn't have to do this tournament."

The old man shook his head sadly. He said to the couple:

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. Since, she doesn't have her magic her life is on the line."

The swordsman didn't show any emotion. Only, those who are close to him can tell what he feels. Such as now, Amber could tell that he's getting angry and worried about her health. She turned her eyes towards the older man and said:

"We're worried because I'm pregnant. But, if there's no choice, then I'm going to be in the tournament."

"Pregnant? Then that changes everything. There's actually a way to have you not participate if what you said is true." Now he got the two adults attentions, "The goblet was created a long time ago, when young girls had to marry from the age of 12. So, whoever created the tournament has put down a rule. If the champion is in fact pregnant, she could have another take her place. The catch, she has to do the first task if she's in her early pregnancy."

Mihawk was about to say something, but he was cut off by his spouse saying in a little too calmly manner:

"Albus can my husband and I talk in private?"

The swordsman watched as the old man nodded then left them alone. He said to her as he turned his hawk like eyes towards her direction:

"Amber, let me do the other two tasks."

"Mihawk, I'm not a weak person!"

"I know you're not, but it doesn't change the fact that the pregnancy is taking a lot out of you. You could die by the second task-"

"I'm not going to die."

Amber almost shouted. She started to get really angry at her husband. She knew that he was right, but her stubbornness wouldn't let her back down. She sat on the edge of the bed, crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him. Mihawk tried his best not to get frustrated at her. After all, he dealt with her stubbornness ever since they were in their late teens. Adding to that her uncontrolled hormones, you get easily angered Amber which isn't a pretty sight. He said to her as calmly as possible:

"You fainted on me twice ever since you got pregnant."

She twitched. It was very true, and still she denied that her pregnancy had anything to do with it when it obviously was. To think that your own unborn child was killing you slowly on the inside wasn't an easy thing to deal with. After she fainted on him a few times, they talked about if to continue with the pregnancy was such a good idea. On the inside, neither of them could deal with killing their own child so in conclusion, they let it continue. Although, it didn't stop them from wondering what was the cause of it all. Mihawk actually believes that her past sickness, which almost ended her life, is the cause of her suffering. Even though it took place in her late teens, it still has weakened her greatly to the point that it took her a long time to recover. Amber on the other hand, wasn't very sure if she just couldn't handle the pregnancy or it was the illness. So, she let the battle come to rest and went back to making sure that she and her unborn child were doing alright. After long few moments of silence, she let her shoulders ease and said:

"At least let me see if I can do the second task. For all we know, it could take place in the early part of the pregnancy. If it's too far into the pregnancy, then you can do the last two tasks."

Mihawk nodded. They gave the okay to Dumbledore to head back in. When he did, he heard Amber saying with a tone of voice that left no room for further arguments:

"I'm doing it"

**Well, now you guys know why he's overprotective of her. To those that think that it's too weird and don't get it, let me explain. If you only had your friends by your side with no family or lover on your other, and all of a sudden you do, you would be very protective over them as well if they were in the same situation. Ready to die because of an unknown cause that makes them very weak to the point that they faint. I know I would. **

**Please continue voting on which gender the child should be and if to make a story about Amber's life before she was pulled into this mess.**

**- TheAnimeWriterLover**


End file.
